Broken (prologue)
by candiegirl91
Summary: ok this is about a girl who is raped when she is 13 by her stepdad, the prologue is her nightmare of what happened the night she got raped. This story is supposed to be like 50 shades except the girl has the scars and the guy just wants to help her. hope u like the prologue, if 10 people or more like it i will post chapter 1 :)


Prologue

_'__Get off me!' I screamed. A heavy weight was crushing me. His hand was around my throat, he squeezed. I was helpless. He took his hand away to undo his jeans. I kicked him in the balls and scrambled to my feet and out of my room. I ran to my mother's room to try and find her. A scream came from my mouth when I spotted my mother's body on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. I ran to her side crying with my hands shaking over the multiple stab wounds that were inflicted on her. I felt someone watching. I turned my head. He was standing there at the edge of the door, with his dark brown hair with silver streaks, with those merciless green eyes staring at me; he had no pants or underwear on and a knife in his hand. I was petrified, I started backing up and crying. 'Please don't hurt me.' I said through the tears. He came straight for me. I screamed my lungs out hoping someone would hear me and call the police. He took me by the ankle and dragged me out of the room. I was still screaming and crying, trying to cling on to something so the torture would be delayed. When I finally grabbed on to a wall he rushed to my hands and broke my left wrist I screeched in pain, I tried to cover my wounded wrist. He dragged me in to the dining room. I tried to kick him again but he held my legs down with the full weight of his body. I tried hitting him with my good hand but that was no use as he started punching my face. I could barely see through both eyes. _

_'__I'm going to fuck your little cunt for the little cunt that you are,' he said slowly, tears were rolling down my cheek. I couldn't move, I was too afraid to move, afraid he would hurt me again. I screamed again but he punched the left side of my rib cage, I yelled in pain. Why me? Why was he doing this to me?_

_He took my pyjama top off , then my bottoms. He took the knife and made a deep cut along my tummy to my lower back. I screamed. The pain was unbearable. _

_'__There we go,' he said as if doing this to a 13 year old girl was paradise for him. 'Now the piece de résistance ' _

_I was on my stomach and my face was buried in the floor. He grabbed my thighs and rammed his penis inside me. I screamed again as something inside me broke, he rammed into my butt for about 5 minutes. I wouldn't stop screaming and crying. He pulled out and turned me on to my back again with such force, that I actually felt dizzy. Squeezing my throat with his hand again, he was inside me, violating me. He was still inside me when he lifted the knife above his head, getting ready for the final attack on me. My breathing was shaky. A moment later, I heard a door come crashing down. I heard footsteps thudding across my house. _

_'__Freeze,' a male voice had shouted. An African American police officer came, handcuffed my attacker and pulled him. _

_'__I will find you, you little cunt!' My attacker yelled before he was taken away._

_People in blue outfits that had the word "paramedic" surrounded me. Flashing lights in my eyes. They covered me up then lifted me and put me on a stretcher which hurt like hell. They put me in an ambulance and we drove off. In the ambulance a police officer was sitting next to me. A Latin American female with dark brown hair had a picture in her hand. A picture of me, my mom and him at the park, it was taken a month ago. _

_'__Do you know who this man is?' she said softly her eyes full of sadness. When I looked closely at the man I squirmed. I didn't want him to hurt me again, I wanted to get away. The paramedics restrained me._

_'__Who is he?' she asked. _

_'__Ste-pfa-'I tried to say before the paramedics gave me drugs that relaxed my nerves. A tear went down the officer's cheek. Did she know what I went through or did she feel sorry for me?_

_'__Stepfather?' she asked._

_Tears rolled down my cheek. 13 years of age, and my innocence was broken, I would never be normal. I was broken and I didn't know if I would ever be fixed._


End file.
